


【豆莲】九号房间 06

by Ryanoi



Series: 【豆莲】九号房 [6]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Relationships: mameren
Series: 【豆莲】九号房 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832575
Kudos: 6





	【豆莲】九号房间 06

可我现在没有喜欢的女孩。

即便她们有柔软的肢体，和柔和的嗓音，会对自己展现出异乎寻常的狂热，她们很好。

可是现在和我在一起的人是莲君。是付出了许多的牺牲，默默关心支持着我的人，我理想中最好的哥哥。

那，我应该怎么做？

豆原躺在床上，听到他难以抑制的喘息，随后自己的性器被温热的腿肉包裹住，莲君很瘦，但是他的大腿和后臀却很饱满，肌肉紧张时，性器被迫兴奋，吐露出一点体液，险些从他的腿间滑脱出去。

“小豆，已经湿了呢……”

“莲君，抱歉。”

川尻并紧了双腿，双手支撑在床单上，开始慢慢地上下晃动着腰部，看不见彼此表情的姿势，也没有让豆原好受很多。浴袍的下摆若有若无地触碰着他的小腹，稍不注意就会看到对方的私处，被他弄得湿滑的腿根，和摩擦出的一片通红。

“…这样，会很辛苦吗？”

豆原不想过于被动，就支撑起上身，他的动作无意间让性器顶到了川尻的会阴，对方下意识地捂住嘴巴，因此失去了平衡，就要往前倒去。

“呜！？”

怕他撞到床头，豆原忙用手抓住他的肩膀，再从后往前把人扣在自己身前，这番举动让两人的接触更近了。

“莲君，你没事吧？”

川尻还惊魂未定，慢慢放开手，背着他摇摇头，顺着垂下的银发盖不住红透的耳垂，只简单地应了一声，又乖顺地并拢了双腿。

“……要怎么做？”

像个认真的学生，豆原对于他们体势的改变很是疑惑，如果莲君必须要一直并着腿的话，就不好都半跪着。

川尻抱紧了枕头，自己趴了下去，但是腰臀维持着抬高的样子，他还是没说话，只是慢悠悠地晃了几下，还夹着豆原性器的腿根，往他那边蹭。

“我继续了……”

异常的干渴与紧张，让缺乏经验的豆原动作变得僵硬，他想扶住川尻的腰，看到浴袍随着重力而滑落到他的脊背，室内的光线映着被汗水浸湿的肌肤，他又不敢去触碰了。

莲君在发抖，纤瘦的身体缩成一小团，好像只有相连的部分是活着的。他拒绝沟通，拒绝互动，只有身体还记得密室的指令，轻柔而煽情地包裹住他的性器。

令人印象深刻的肩膀，把灰色的制服穿得笔挺漂亮，舞台上挺直的肩背，收敛的线条无一不美，豆原那时常常跟随在他身后，特别喜欢注视着他的背影，台下是温柔宽厚的哥哥，台上又转变成绝对的王者。

就算失去聚光灯，失去话筒，失去欢呼，也绝不会失去心底的焦灼和决胜心。

我不想再一直追随你的背影了。

豆原的双臂撑在他身体两侧，下肢楔入得刚好，越发高昂的羞耻感折磨着彼此，额角不觉沁出汗水，试着抽插，又被过于逼真的情色逼退。

“……”

川尻很努力地保持沉默，他抓紧枕头的指节捏到发白，因为看不到表情才更加让人不安，豆原握住了他紧张的手，彼此的身体潮湿而滚烫地贴合在一起。

“莲君，我要动了…可以吗？”

“……嗯。”

过了许久才听到肯定答复，豆原将自己的东西，缓慢地送进他双腿间的夹缝里，还没有全部进去，因为会抵到他，几次失控插得太深，还会碰到对方。

“呜呜…！”

川尻没有忍住声音，最后压抑住，把脸又埋进了枕头里，很可怜的样子。

“莲君，对不起，对不起……”

豆原没完没了地对他道歉，在他耳边呼出的气息也是热烫的，和言语相反，动作倒是异常凶狠，尝到了快感甜头的男孩，不会善罢甘休。鲜少沉沦于情爱的川尻也是，在这场倒错荒唐的闹剧中，被腿间的硬热剥夺了思考能力，在被动爱抚的时候肆意放纵的呻吟，在某种意义上鼓励了男孩的冲动。

其实，我很期待被这么对待吗？

前端流出的液体浸透了身下的床单，混作一团，腰早就没了力气，只是因为被撞击着，才保持住原来的姿势。

“小、小豆，等下…我……”

川尻的手臂茫然地向后伸，豆原抓住他的手，并没有按他的意思停下，肉体相撞发出很大的声响，压迫着床板也晃动起来。

干脆就这样拉住他吧，后背绷紧的线条干净漂亮，不能再趴回去的体势让忍耐声音变得辛苦，豆原抓着他的手心也同样被汗水打湿，好像会滑脱，他用了不小的力气。

“莲君，不用忍耐…”

“可是……”

不用确认也知道，他也兴奋起来了，在顶到柔软鼓胀的会阴时，差点有要陷入的错觉。热潮使他的胆子大了不少，他直接握住了川尻的腰，再把他放平在床上，因为一直高抬着会压迫到腰身，他克制着自上而下再次插入被磨红的腿间嫩肉里。

“啊啊…”

被他紧抱着的枕头因为碍事，被豆原扔到了另一边，川尻没了依靠，双臂胡乱地挥舞，最终被豆原的手按在了床单上，手指紧紧交握在一处。

“呼…莲君，我快要……！”

再不发泄出来，莲君的腿根会受伤的，腻滑的体液也不能再提供多少润滑，豆原咬牙忍耐住，不想让莲君感到更加难堪，他在尽量维持彼此的体面。但是情欲的高潮，它如同潮汐席卷了俯卧着的纤瘦肉体，令它剧颤着到达极乐的同时，也喷溅出难以言喻的羞耻。

川尻的腰在豆原的手心里抖动着，他的腿根也颤巍巍的，将过多的白液挤出，藏匿在阴影中的部位被浴袍慌忙遮盖住，豆原后知后觉地整理好衣服，连课题完成的指令都忽略了，从门外被塞进来的美食也无人在意，豆原一直不太擅长表达，就去浴室拿来了干净的湿毛巾，打算帮他清理。

还温热的毛巾碰到他的皮肤，川尻叫了一声回过头来，头发乱糟糟的，眼神也没对上焦，看起来比平常稚气。

“…我帮你擦干。”

豆原还不太适应情事之后的气氛，想再擦深一些，被川尻躲开了。

“不了，我自己来就好。”

川尻想起身，但是腰被压了很久，腿根也还很酸痛，他没有立刻反应过来。

“还是我来吧，很快就好。”

豆原让他继续俯卧着休息，手拿着毛巾顺着大腿内侧把黏稠的体液擦干净，川尻全程没有再看他，红着耳朵把脸埋在床单里。

“可，可以了，小豆，前面我自己来…”

“那好吧。”

其实豆原并不想把毛巾给他，好像这一次过后，连带着他对莲君的心情也变奇怪了。

川尻细长的手指揪紧了毛巾，他有点洁癖，把干净的那面叠出来，再慢慢地揩拭前面的痕迹。豆原也没有移开视线，而是盯着他的一举一动，刚发泄过的性器又有了冒头的危险。

“等会…我自己去弄干净。小豆你饿了吧，你先吃饭好了。”

川尻没有将沾满了体液的毛巾还给他，还是背对着他说的，睡在潮湿的床上应该很不舒服才对，豆原不假思索地就要把他抱去另一个干爽的床上。

“啊？小豆，别，别动我！你别动我，拜托你了……”

可是刚碰到川尻的身体，他就作出了激烈的反应，那快要哭出来的声音迫使豆原停住了手，只能在他身后露出一副很悲伤的神情。

“…莲君，讨厌我了？”

“……”

他急促地喘息，肩膀缩着，只是在摇头。啊，他一定是在哭泣了，豆原知道他哭的时候是什么样子。

今天的你，应该是为自己哭泣的吧？

“怎么了，别对我藏着啊，莲君，我是你最依赖的小豆，…对吧？”

豆原躺在他身边，从背后贴上温热的躯体，不带情色意味的触碰着他，而川尻只是徒然而被动地在他的怀抱里无声地流泪。

“小豆…你才是，不要讨厌我啊……”

“不会的，莲君。”

我怎么会心焦到这种地步？豆原缓缓地抚摸着他的肩膀和脊背，过了好一会，川尻终于面对着他转过了身，他的脸颊也湿透了，眼睛和鼻头都带着哭过的红，一副难以启齿的样子。

“你不想说吗？那就不说。”

“……不，”川尻决定坦诚，他主动拉开自己的浴衣下摆，那里沾上了一些粘稠的精液，他闭上眼睛难为情地继续，“和小豆做的最后，我也…”

从未被见过的表情和姿态，让豆原也无从应对，莲君也和我一样，感觉到舒服了吗？

“莲君！”

把他拥入怀中之后，才再度获得了安心感，豆原只觉得，心底里有什么快要满溢出来，而川尻攀附在他后背的双臂，让他深信对方也是同样的心情。

tbc


End file.
